Amell, Leelou and Zevran : Not a cheat, huh?
by Nashar
Summary: For all those wardens who romanced Zevran only for him to go off and sleep with Isabella in DA2.  I don't know about you, but id kick Isabella butt.  Romance, jealousy and revenge.  I hope
1. Chapter 1

Zevran ached.

Alone, in a vast mountain cave outside of the city of Kirkwall he exhaustedly set up camp.

Zevran's body burned from the days flight, for days he had been running from Antiva with next to no rest, a tactical retreat from assassinating the Crow Master of Ansburg.

Laying out his bedroll upon the cold hard damp ground, he sat cross legged upon it and started to build a fire from the wood in his pack. Zevran's lithe elvan arms ached as he tried to light the fire with flint and kindling, his body starting to shiver in the damp air of the cave reminding him of cold Fereldan so far away.

How easy it would be if Leelou was here, he thought as the image of her playing with her mabari Fluke at their camp filled his mind, her kind but teasing smile turning towards him as he had struggled to light the fire, the lazy flick of her hand making the fire jump to life, heat spilling into his face. The kiss she had blown towards him before sauntering off into the darkness to find more firewood, her faithful friend trotting at her side.

As if reacting to his thoughts of his beloved mage, the kinder finally started to splutter to life, the fire giving a small glow to Zevran's face, his golden locket glowing in the dim light, hanging freely next to his heart. Zevran clasped his fingers around the metal, the locket warming his hand.

The thought of his lover so far away made the assassins chest ache with an empty hollowness, a feeling he hadn't felt since the night of Rinna's death, but this seemed more real, more harsh, the hole more deep, just from the sheer fact that he allowed himself to feel it, to feel alone.

It was such sweet cruelty being taught to love.

Leelou had offered to come with him and he refused, this was _his_ private war and the darkspawn had once more reared their ugly heads, again making themselves unwelcome guests of Fereldan and it was his Grifone's job to make sure they left the surface permanently.

Zevran had spent one more night in Leelou's arms after she had offered to help, offered to follow and he had disappeared into the darkness before she awoke, leaving nothing but a note.

Zevran allowed himself to lay down upon his bedroll, safe in the knowledge of the maze of traps and a very large angry Varterral was guarding his camp, he allowed sleep to drag him under, the image of Leelou naked and breathless in his arms his only comfort and his only torture.

* * *

><p>Leelou was on a merchants boat, bound to Antiva City. She stood at the rail, her head back and eyes closed soaking in the sun and spray on her face. The calm on her features was only betrayed by the way her nails dug into the wood turning her knuckles white as she tried to stay on her feet in what the sailors considered a calm sea.<p>

The Wardens had given her leave to pursue her own goals, not that they had had much choice after offering her any reward within their power to give. Leelou had simply asked for her freedom to do as she wished, and they had granted it.

"Remember, Leelou Amell, you can no more stop being a Grey Warden than you can stop being a mage." had been the head commanders written departing words.

Leelou took a deep breath feeling the salt sting her nostrils, grateful for the fact that even though she couldn't walk on this boat without falling over, at least she wasn't sea sick.

A throaty chuckle came from behind her.

"Heheh. You'll soon get your sea legs Warden. It'll be dry land that will make your head spin after a time at sea." A large muscled man sidled up beside her, Samuel, the captains son and first mate gave her a wide grin, his tanned young face showing sun lines around his features, the creases too many for his age causing a map of a life at sea to be drawn on his face.

"Hello Sam." Leelou nodded at him, only to suddenly hold on to the rail as the boat went over a large swell, her feet threatening to leave the deck.

Sam burst out laughing. "The hero of Fereldan, on my pa's ship, terrified of a few waves." Leelou glowered at him out of the corner of her eye, unable to not notice the fact that he stood there so casually. It just wasn't fair.

"Is there something I can help you with Sam?" Leelou bit off sarcastically.

"You're hounds not faring to well below deck, thought you best check on him honey." Leelou nodded at him gritting her teeth as another wave bounced her. It would just be too embarrassing to end up falling on top of Samuel again.

"Oh, and Pa wants you to know we be making our first dock at Kirkwall soon but we may need to stay longer than expected, he just got a message pigeon from our supplier, something's gone wrong with the stock." Samuel said running his rough hands through his dark hair almost apologetic.

"Great." Leelou used her staff as a walking stick back to her cabin, hoping to occupy her mind with helping Fluke. She hoped she would get to Zevran in time to help.


	2. Chapter 2

Zevran had spent his days resting and planning his next move back to Antiva, trading with the local Dalish clan and avoiding the crow cell that had been sent after him.

Zevran had been missing the warmth of Leelou's hands terribly, each day the ache in his chest had grown, his body screaming to be held. Eventually it got to the point were he could no longer concentrate, his mind no longer the sharpness it needed to be and entertaining himself with images of his love had become more of a torture than pleasure.

He lay there in the dark, his hands fingering the lock of hair he had pulled from within his locket, and lifted the gold beaded braid to his nose breathing in the fading scent of her lavender shampoo fading upon the russet strands.

Suddenly there was noise outside his cave, the shouts and cries of battle filled his elfin ears causing Zevran to jump to his feet, gearing himself to fight.

Creeping silently in the shadows he slinked towards the noise poised to strike only to find a group of decidedly not crows fighting the now screaming Varterral. Zevran ducked as a flame bolt missed the Varterral and hit the rock behind him, scorching a hole into the wall's face.

The Varterral screamed its dying breath.

Zevran stood and greeted the gang in front of him, his eyes scanning the group for the source of the achingly familiar fire spell. A familiar face stepped forward, but it wasn't Leelou.

"I thought I smelt Antivan leather" Isabella quirked.

Zevran face lit up at the sight of an old friend. "Isabella! Well isn't it my favourite pirate wench?"

She giggled. "Shouldn't you be dead by now?"

"I could say the same to you. It seems we have been both lucky to find such powerful friends no?" he chuckled.

The elf turned to his other guests.

"Greetings. I am Zevran Arainai. Adventurer and occasional assassin." Zevran bowed his head in welcome.

Beside Isabella was the mage Hawke, who Zevran recognised, her mabari, a blonde man in feathered robes, and a brooding tattooed elf with glowering eyes.

"I heard about you…. You helped the hero of Fereldan stop the blight." Anders said, his face full of wonder, looking him up and down.

Zevran bowed, "At your service my friend." .

"The Warden Commander wouldn't stop fiddling with that earring you gave her." Anders quipped rolling his eyes.

The hole in Zevran's chest grew at the mention of her name. "You know the Warden?"

"Oh, uh… yes. She was at my joining." Anders said, obviously avoiding the question.

"Ah, so you are a fellow Grey Warden, yes?" Zevran ached for news from Leelou, not even knowing if she had received the one letter he had been able to send.

Anders just nodded silently, silently refusing to answer any more questions. The assassin briefly wondered what this blonde mage was to Leelou, but he knew when not to push.

He turned to Hawke.

"I must admit I was awaiting an assault by the crows not Hawke, the mighty Champion of Kirkwall."

Zevran stared longingly at Hawke, her eyes the same shade of jade green as his love.

"How do you know Isabella?" Hawke frowned.

"How does anyone know Isabella?" He grinned, undressing the pirate with his eyes.

"Yes well, you'll never know Isabella again if you keep that up." She snapped.

Zevran grin just spread wider, teasing.

Hawke gave Isabella a warning with her eyes.

"How do you know who I am Zevran?" Hawke asked suspiciously.

Zevran smirked. The truth was he had seen her in the Blooming Rose, the last time he had unsuccessfully tried to sate his yearnings for Leelou with a couple of butter face whores. The truth was, even when he tried to satisfy his body's needs as casually as he would eat, his mind still wondered towards Leelou. No one but her could know that.

Zevran was very good at listening in dark corners and getting the working girls of the rose to sing. Sometimes they even sung useful information. Like Hawke's mother was named Amell, just like his Grifone d'oro.

"Slayer of qunari, explorer of deep roads and a beauty to make the gods jealous? You underestimate your fame." he purred at Hawke.

Leelou's green eyes stared back at him from Hawke's unfamiliar face, and Zevran wondered how closely they were related. He wondered if Leelou even knew.

"I thought you would be taller." Hawke stated, her green eyes cold.

Zevran realised this was no chance encounter. Nuncio had finally sought outside help.

Well, he had killed the guild master.

* * *

><p>Leelou got off the boat and her head swayed, her knees threatening to give out from under her.<p>

"Woah, there honey." Samuel caught her under her arm before she fell.

"The first step on dry land is a doozey." His muscles bunched as she leaned on him, his patterned tattoo flexing on his skin.

"Sorry Sam, that was my first boat ride." Fluke sat down beside Leelou, a pitiful whine coming from his throat.

Leelou smiled at her constant companion. "I think Fluke is as glad as I am to see dry land, and feeling just as bad." she fussed the top of the mabari's head and offered him a biscuit, the dog lent forward his black nose twitching warily and sniffed a refusal at her.

Leelou nodded and put the biscuit back in her belt pouch.

"How long are we going to be here for Sam?" Leelou asked as he watched Samuel secure the boat's ropes.

"Don't know Warden. Pa says three days at most… but you never know with my Pa."

Leelou nodded, remembering meeting the merchant at Highever Port, standing there on the dock shouting at the dock master over prices. Leelou had managed to pay the captains docking fee and bartered herself her own cabin aboard the ship. Samuel Senior was one hell of a haggler, even Leelou's practiced silver tongue got her next to nowhere, leaving her to agree to this route of stopping at every port along the coast of the free marches and up to Antiva simply because she was unable to get the man to change his mind. The last time she met a man this stubborn and bull headed she had gotten him killed, but then again Logain had deserved it.

Leelou took in her surroundings, seeing large grey stone slabs dominating the architecture, looking as depressing as the giant slave and templar statues everywhere in sight. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach as an irrational fear seeped into her bones.

"So, this is Kirkwall. Is it me or is it….." Leelou trailed off pointing at the giant templar statues. For some reason, she felt those giant stone and metallic eyes judging her.

"Ruled by Templar's?" Sam said.

Leelou nodded, the apprehension clearly on her face. It had never occurred to her to learn anything about any of the cities she would be making port in, and just had concentrated on Antiva.

"Sorry Warden, thought you knew. The knight Commander Meredith basically has been ruling the city since the death of the Viscount. " Sam said dismissively.

Leelou suddenly felt being a Grey Warden wasn't so bad after all, especially if the title stopped her getting locked up under the Knight Commanders gaze. Leelou took a big breath composing herself and kicked her legs back into life against the stone floor.

"Can I buy you a drink Sam?" Leelou said cheerfully, eager to get her land legs back before the next part of the journey.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Hawke didn't like being lied to and decided not to complete Zevran's capture. Preferring instead to face Nuncio herself. Zevran had put it down to his high cheek bones and pouty lips, and had enjoyed the banter that came with the pair of familiar lovely green eyes. With a bit of encouragement from Isabella and a good use of his own charms, Zevran found himself once again with an unlikely but powerful ally. He must have a gift with Amell women, he chuckled to himself.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam said he knew <strong>just<strong> the place to drink, if Leelou didn't mind working girls that is.

Leelou stood staring at the sign, wondering why she had let the sailor choose the tavern.

"The Blooming Rose? Why do all these places have search corny names?" Fluke sniffed in agreement beside her.

"The ale is better here than at the hanged man, and that's the only other choice. Be kind Warden, I haven't seen a pretty face in weeks and you did promise a sailor a beer, which by the way is **binding**." He flashed her a grin, crossing his arms across his bulk.

"Pretty face, right here." Leelou said, not wanting to walk inside and see another Zevran look alike and find it wasn't him. They never really did look like raven, but for some reason the gods had decided to tease and play with her heart by making blonde elves walk past her vision **just so **thatshe only saw them in the corner of her eye, causing her to spin around to find some stranger. This had happened more in taverns that Leelou would like to admit to herself.

"Aye, that is true, but when I asked for a kiss from The Hero of Fereldan all I got was a look, and a mighty fine one at that." Sam mock punched her on the arm.

Leelou gave him the look.

"After you honey..." he said his hands going up in a 'Look I'm unarmed' gesture, even though Leelou was well aware of the long dagger hidden in his right boot.

Inside was actually rather pretty, a single bar was to the right in a large open room full of tables and each table had a vase of roses in the centre. The wine was good too, cheap and sweet, just the way she liked it.

A large staircase led up to private rooms and Leelou and Samuel watched the procession of customers walk up and down them, with workers on their arms giggling and clinging.

"Well, I must say Sam, I've seen worse places than this." Leelou lifted up her glass.

"I knew I'd get you in here eventually honey. As much as I love the sea, its nice to have a change of view." his eyes followed a blond human girl serving drinks around the room.

Leelou smirked, finding just being here was reminding her of how much Zevran would be enjoying this place if he was here. At the thought she got out the bloodied bedraggled letter from within her robe and read it once more, even though the words had been committed to memory. It was a good thing she had, the letter had been through a lot and the ink was beginning to fade.s.

"Not even sharp razor blades will be able to separate us."

The blonde wondered over to them.

"Hello there lovely…" she giggled settling in Sam's lap. Her fingers playing down his bulging chest and snaking inside his shirt showing off the fact Samuel actually had a lot of chest hair.

Leelou stroked her earring and put the letter safely away.

"Hi" she said smiling at the working girl. "What your name?"

Her pale grey blue eyes went round. "Cecilia. Is this tanned sailor yours?"

"Depends on what you mean by mine…." Leelou teased fiddling with her earring.

"Well, it will cost more for both of you,…" Cecilia gave her the eye. "But for handsome 'ere I'll work cheap." she giggled and wriggled her bottom lower down into Sam's lap.

"Err, honey…." Sam ventured at Leelou, his face saying it all.

"I said I buy you a drink, not entertainment Sam." Leelou grinned, finding this all way too funny.

"Sam? that's a nice name…." Cecilia purred, running her fingers through Sam's short dark hair. Sam threw Leelou a pleading look.

Leelou laughed and waved her hand.

"Go, ill be fine. I'm not some gentle flower you know." She smiled at her own private joke.

Cecilia and Sam disappear up the stairs, they passed a pair of twin girls walking down and they giggled at Cecilia with Sam on her arm.

"Ooh look at that tan, just like Z's"

Leelou's head whipped round so fast she was surprised it stayed attached.


	3. Chapter 3

Zevran followed the female mage Hawke to the Antivan camp at a distance, his eyes watching Isabella's familiar saunter at her side, alongside the mage Anders and Hawke's mabari scamp. A beautifully tattooed elf followed at their heels, his demeanour as spiky as his armour.

Zevran hung back in the shadows waiting to see the right moment.

"I let your assassin go. Wasn't I suppose to do that?" Hawke quipped, one hand on her hip.

"You had him and let him go? No one fails the crows and lives!" Nuncio raged giving the signal for the cell to fight.

Hawke's hands glowed with fire and she stepped back, holding her staff high ready to fight.

The sight was too much, too familiar. Zevran couldn't let her fight the crows alone.

He walked from his hiding place. Seemingly appearing from nowhere, his hips swaying as he held onto the blades on his belt.

"Ahh poor stupid Nuncio, the crows do like that saying don't they? I am living proof it is a lie." He taunted at his soon to be target.

"Why they insist on thinking they can kill people like you and the warden, I will never guess." Zevran smiled at Hawke and those green eyes sparkled in mirth back at him.

"Let me tell you, it's a burden I have on a daily basis" she grinned.

"You are nothing but a traitor Zevran and you will die here. Your Warden is not here to protect you this time." Nuncio growled.

Zevran heard a crunch in the sands behind him, he spun and let one of his daggers fly from his hand towards the sound. It hit straight and true, felling a nameless crow and the body dropped to the ground, the blade buried up to the hilt in the mans eye.

"Yes, well, lets see how that works out for you."

* * *

><p>Leelou had thrown five sovereigns at the owner and bought the twin elves for the day.<p>

The Madame had told her their names. Erica and Elsi, Elsi is the quiet one she said.

She now stood over them, her mind ablaze with fury at the thought of their small elvan hands over him, their long brown hair covering her raven's naked body like a curtain as their hair did to them now. Their fine elvan hair so long on their small short frames that as they lay there in their small clothes on the bed the hazel strands surrounded them like living dresses. The twins had plain faces but their figures were such that Leelou could never dream of achieving that shape, their short height, small waists and breasts giving them a waif like appearance in comparison to Leelou's rounder chest and hips.

They were beautiful.

Leelou's paralyze spell had them pinned to the bed, their eyes wide in shock and horror staring at the maddened mage standing at the bottom of the bed with both hands alight with fire, unsure of whether to shoot.

"Where is he?" Leelou felt her voice leave her throat clipped and covered in ice, Fluke growled, his teeth bared at the elves on the bed.

They mumbled back at her, the spell not allowing their lips to move. Leelou released them.

The girls sat up in unison, one scrabbling to the end of the bed only to be faced with a growling mabari, the other crossed her arms and looked defiantly at Leelou.

"We are here to offer a service, not be treated like this." Erica said, her shoulders rolling back. Her sister Elsi cowered and tucked her legs up under her chin, moving her toes out of Mabari biting distance.

"We only served him the once, a couple of weeks ago. He asked us to call him Z. He didn't want to tell us his name."

"But he had a the locket I described? And tattoos like I said?" Leelou directed at the shy Elsi, who nodded, her chin on her knees.

"You're grifone aren't you?" The stubborn Erica asked, her brows furrowing.

Leelou heart jumped. It really was raven.

"Yes, I'm Grifone." Leelou growled.

"He said that name, Grifone… in my ear as he was inside of me." Erica taunted, leaning back and grasping herself between her thighs.

Leelou's world turned red.

* * *

><p>The fight against the crows was long but thrilling. It had got Zevran's blood pumping.<p>

Nuncio dropped dead at Hawke's feet, the flesh still burning, filling Zevran's senses with a images of fighting with his Grifone as he backstabbed the last crow, driving all of his frustrations into the blow. The body folded to the ground with a soft groan.

"Ah, that's one point for me, yes?" he chuckled wiping his blades and replacing them back into his belt and back holster.

Zevran stared curiously at the now glowing tattoos of the spiky elf, but made no comment.

The job here was done and it was time to move on to the next plan. The sooner he got the crows off his back, the sooner it would be safe to return to Fereldan.

"Ah, killing my former comrades in arms is oddly satisfying. I have little reward to offer you Champion, but here take this." Zevran said handing Hawke a blade. She smiled at him, her jade green eyes alight with the rush of battle. Leelou's eyes.

Zevran's core ached. He couldn't help it, nevertheless the words came out through the fingers covering his mouth.

"Now I really must be going, unless you want to get to know each other better?"

Maybe if Hawke said yes, then this yearning, this **need** would let up, at least for a while until he could get back to Leelou. Just long enough for him to finish what he needed to do.

"I think we have had enough from you." the spiky elf suddenly spoke, moving forward to cover Hawke, with Anders shadowing him from the other side.

Well, that solves that riddle, Zevran thought, Anders doesn't want Leelou, as his attentions have turned towards Hawke, although I wouldn't advise getting in the warriors way he mused.

Those green eyes flickered in mirth behind the pair of bodies guarding them and Zevran came back to reality, he had to get out of here before something else happened.

"Isabella, it was a delight to see you again. You travel in fine company." Zevran smiled and bowed.

Isabella's face wrinkled in confusion. "Wait, you're leaving? What about sex?"

Zevran's face lit up, maybe an old friend could give him want he wanted. He did remember the pirate's touch… but as lovely Isabella had said earlier, he's had better.

His body decided for him.

"Ah Isabella, I have missed you my dear friend." he purred at her.

"That's because you have piss poor aim, thankfully you do have other uses." she quipped at him.

Frowning, Zevran led Isabella back to the safety of his camp.

* * *

><p>Leelou had left the room locking it behind her and threw the key out of the nearest window.<p>

Passing the Madame on the way out she deposited five more sovereigns in her hands.

"I seem to have used the poor girls all up, I suggest you leave them to rest for a while"

"Of course." She curtseyed.

Hm. Leelou thought. It seems life is cheap after all.

The girls had let it spill that 'Z' was being looked for by some old friends, the crows, only they hadn't been able to get anywhere close because of the large Dalish clan guarding the mountains. It always surprised Leelou how much a working girl could learn.

Leelou looked out to the city's horizon. It was days like this Leelou thanked the gods for meeting Morrigan.

"There were nights when the wilds called to me, 'tis true….. I have listened as a wolf, smelled as a cat, prowled shadows that you have never dreamed existed…"

A russet wolf and a mabari slinked out of the city and into the mountains.

* * *

><p>Isabella's expert hands deftly stripped Zevran of his armour, her dark eyes intense and her pouting lips quirking up in a smile. The fire crackled and filled the cave with light and warmth causing their shadows to play on the walls of rock surrounding them.<p>

Zevran once more had a moment of indecision, like the time he stared down at the two waiting brunettes on the bed at the Blooming Rose, should he be doing this?

He let the thought slide.

Isabella kissed him full on the mouth, pulling his body hungrily to her, their bodies melding, her mouth and tongue exploring his. Zevran's hands found the mounds of soft flesh of her rump and kneaded them as he drowned in the sandalwood of Isabella's perfume.

His body remembered her touch, reminding him of home, of hot rooms and little clothing, of writhing moaning bodies as the smells and sounds of the Antivan leather factory drifted in through the open window from outside, memories of a time when he was a crow.

Zevran kissed back fiercely, trying for one moment to **forget **the touch of his love, needing to just allow his body a release after too many nights alone.

His mouth found the swell of her round breasts, and he licked his way down the crease in between, leaving a trail of shiny wetness upon her skin leading to the large brown tips of her breasts, flicking his tongue over them as his fingers found the core between her curving thighs. Isabella purred, her head thrown aback and her fingers kneading his hair as his mouth and hands explored her.

"Mhmm Zevran, you are an artist." she whispered into the warmed air around them.

He chuckled deep in his chest "Si, my friend, but didn't you say you've had better?"

"You've been practicing…" Isabella teased pulling him up towards him and kissing him briefly on the mouth, her lips tracing the line of his jaw to nibble at his ear.

Her tongue flicked the sensitive lobe as she wrapped her hands around his length pressed against her thigh.

"What happed to that earring you always wore?" she mumbled as her mouth trailed down his neck and chest edging lower.

Zevran's face hardened, unseen by his partner in crime.

"It is gone my friend." he said coolly.

"Shame…" she said and she plunged her mouth south and wrapped it around him.

* * *

><p>Fluke and Leelou had made it to Sundermount, fluke leading the way.<p>

It was strange seeing his mistress in a form similar to his own, but it was still mistress. She smelt the same. Her last spoken words were "Time to hunt fluke. We have a Zevran to catch." and she had transformed into her russet wolf.

Fluke loved running like this with her especially when she allowed him to take the lead. Mistress had a good nose like this, but his was better and he knew how to track prey. He wondered why she didn't stay like this more often.

Fluke skulked through the bushes, avoiding the two Dalish hunters sitting at their outpost in the trees, his nose telling him where to go.

"What was that?" one elf said to the other.

"Just some stray dogs, leave them be. Keep your eye on the road for Shem, lethallan."

* * *

><p>Leelou wolf eyes followed the source of the sound and considered introducing herself to the Dalish elves.<p>

No, it was better this whole affair stayed private, if they interfered she would deal with them then. She wasn't here on grey warden business, so she had no clout for stepping on their lands.

Fluke huffed an impatient sniff ahead of her and she went up to join him.

He dipped his large warrior head and snuffled the ground and sneezed. He made the signal for Zevran and lifted his front paw to say follow me.

Fluke had found a scent path. Leelou's heart leaped as she ran after the mabari.

Raven.

* * *

><p>The taste of her was in his mouth, the cave perfumed with the scents of their lovemaking as Isabella writhed and wriggled in a rhythm above him, his length wrapped in the warmth of her.<p>

Zevran pulled Isabella forward and kissed her, his hands exploring her breasts most sensitive peaks, his hands in rhythm to her riding. Isabella broke the kiss, leaning pass his mouth and found the half moon scar there at the mound of his neck and lent forward to kiss it.

Zevran felt Isabella's breath on Leelou's mark and deftly grabbed her long dark locks and roughly pulled her back, her eyes wide with surprise.

"No, my friend. That is not for you." He said and pulled her once more towards his mouth and plunged his tongue angrily inside increasing the rhythm of his hips to match.

For a brief moment he had forgotten, here in the arms of a old lover, a friend. He had forgotten her, his grifone.

Zevran was angry with himself, and he showed it with every grasp every thrust, his mind filling itself with images of Leelou. The breasts in his hands were to large, the hips too wide, the thighs too soft, they were not Leelou, not Grifone, whose legs were toned from hours of walking. The hands on Zevran's chest and in his hair were too cold, as his love's fire making hands were always warm. Zevran felt Leelou's warmth glow from the locket over his heart, and convincing himself that that was just a wish, a want, he let the smell of sandalwood perfume drown him.


	4. Chapter 4

Was mistress still behind me? Sniff. Yes. Sniff. The elf mate is **this** way.

Fluke's paws padded towards the entrance of a cave and stepped inside, allowing the brief moment for his eyes to adjust.

Fluke thought it was stupid of the elf mate to leave his mistress, it just didn't work that way in his world. A mabari would never leave like he did.

Uprights were strange creatures sometimes.

* * *

><p>Leelou stepped into the shade of the cave after her faithful friend.<p>

The smell of Antivan leather and spiced orange filled the entrance enveloping Leelou's wolf like senses.

Raven…

Fluke led the way, stopping and sniffing occasionally, snapping his teeth whenever he found a trap and deftly walking around it.

Leelou followed the steps Flukes paws exactly, walking around a large hidden claw trap realising how the mabari had noticed them, they smelt of trap grease and Zevran.

Leelou's heart was in the roof of her mouth, what if he wasn't alive? What if the crows had captured him? He shouldn't have gone out here all alone…

Leelou mind filled with a mixture of images, a flurry of words she wanted to say once she set eyes on him, she didn't know whether she wanted to kiss him or kick his elvan butt for using the workers of the blooming rose. Most likely both.

Leelou's heart and mind raged a war.

Leelou soon found the camp with flukes guidance and she trod her paws lightly on the ground so not to disturb the lovers by the fire.

Is it him?

All she could see was the back of a woman with long dark curling hair, her body covering the lover beneath. Leelou signalled Fluke to hold back.

Creeping around a rock to get a better view, her nose was filled with the perfume of the air, spiced orange, Antivan leather, sandalwood, the wood burning on the fire, the sweat of the bodies frantic exertions. Her wolf nose could pick each one out. It was starting to give her a headache.

Leelou let her body melt back into its own, her staff and clothing appearing by magic along with the rest of her human form and she came face to face with her lover, his eyes closed under the writhing figure.

"Raven…" The name escaped her lips as all other words failed her.

Leelou saw the face of the woman above him, and recognised the pirate captain from the pearl. She was betrayed.

* * *

><p>Zevran closed his eyes as Isabella continued to ride him, his body reacting and rejoicing at being held but his heart just wasn't in it. Zevran's movements had almost become mechanical, put your hand <em>there,<em> arch you back like _this_, suck _here._ A thousand lessons with countless lovers, Zevran was indeed and artist. He knew Isabella's body, knew how to please her and Zevran felt the enjoyment of a job well done as she moaned above him, her orgasms cramping around him.

Zevran's heart replayed a memory.

The night before the attack on Denerim, the night before she felled the arch demon, Leelou had given him the scar on his neck.

Leelou was on top on him, just as Isabella was now, but she had marked him that night forever, her teeth baring down into his skin as she came, wetness poring from between her thighs as she pulsed around him, causing him to loose all his hard won control inside of her as she was still moving on top of him to the guidance of his hands….

"Raven…"

Zevran's eyes flew open as the voice in his head seemed to be echoed in the room.

Zevran's amber eyes met the jade green orbs of Leelou's fury. He froze, his eyes not believing what he was seeing.

Leelou's face was screwed up in a furious snarl as she stepped forward into Isabella's line of sight, Zevran watched transfixed, twisting his neck to see as Leelou spread her feet into her fighting stance and deliberately lit flames on each of her hands in turn. Isabella stilled above him, her dark eyes meeting Leelou's, whose face was now glowing with the light from her own flames.

"GET OFF HIM NOW. SLOWLY" Leelou's fury reverberated in the room.

Zevran's chest imploded, the hole that had been living in his heart filling in like water bursting from a dam and he smiled up at her, his grifone, and she was here in the cave with him, furious and ready to fight. Zevran could already feel the heat from her hands from three feet away, raising his temperature, and she wasn't even touching him. His smile spread to a grin.

Isabella slid off of his body, with a gentle push of encouragement from his hands. Zevran rolled over to his front and put his hands on his chin, delighted to see his love again.

* * *

><p>Leelou watched as the pirate wench got off her lover and the look on Zevran's face hurt her to the core. He positively <strong>beamed. <strong>

How dare he rub her nose in it like this? Laying there grinning like the cat who got the cream as he dripped in Isabella's sweat? Did his promises to her mean nothing?

Isabella tried for her clothing and arms.

"NO. Fluke, don't let her move." Fluke appeared from his hiding place snarling at the naked woman. It became clear that Isabella was now stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Hello warden. A pleasure to see you again." Isabella said, placing her hands nonchalantly on her bare hips, her face bemused.

"Wish I could say the same Isabella." Leelou growled.

Zevran just stretched out, showing off his body to the women in the room, his eyes never leaving Leelou's face, his trademark grin slapped into place.

Leelou wanted to kick him.

"Oh, come now. Me and Zevran were just having some fun, weren't we Zev?"

Zevran chuckled from his bedroll. "Si, but what was it you said to Hawke my dear? You've had better, Yes? Well the beautiful warden right here is **my** better." he smirked and turned back to Leelou. "My Grifone." he whispered, purposely letting his hair fall to one side, so the half moon scar showed. His eyes softened at her, the golden locket Leelou had commissioned for him hung around his neck. Leelou's core ached at the sight, feeding the flames of her fury.

"Don't talk to me right now." Leelou snapped at him. "And put some trousers on."

Zevran grinned and nodded his head, obviously finding this all very amusing.

The flames on Leelou's hands leapt along with her anger.

Isabella tried for her back pack again only for Fluke to nip at her heel.

"That was a warning Isabella. I wont use my hound in this fight, but I will use my magic."

"Fight?" Isabella asked.

"You like duels don't you?" Leelou spat.

"If I remember correctly, I told you its best to avoid duels, sweet thing." Isabella licked her lips at the mage.

"Well, you don't have a choice over this one. Zevran, throw her some blades."

"Really Leelou? Are you sure this is wise?" his brow frowned in worry, going from one face to another.

Leelou shot a fire bolt over his head blowing a hole into the rock.

"As you like." Zevran handed over his own blades to the naked pirate.

Isabella looked down at them in disgust.

"Really warden, you intend to duel me like this? Using someone else's arms? And no armour? Hardly a fair fight."

"I am sorry to say my dear friend, this will not be a fair fight, even with your equipment." Zevran said. He looked at Leelou warily.

Leelou met his eyes and saw the worry there for his friend, and the fire inside her fought for dominance, but the truth of his words found her. Leelou let her hands dim.

"Fine. Get dressed. Fluke, down." the mage said to Isabella, her voice clipped.

Fluke moved to greet Zevran.

"No, Fluke." she said quietly but commanding as she leant against the rock face. Fluke stopped in his tracks and went to sit at his mistress's feet.

* * *

><p>Zevran stopped in mid crouch, pulling his hand back up from mabari height, transferring` it to his knee and slid down to sit upon the ground, his eyes trying to see Leelou's face. She was leaning against the rock wall across from him, her arms crossed, showing Zevran her profile and her face pointed towards the dressing pirate, her body stiff and full of restrained anger.<p>

Zevran's heart sank. His love was here, finally in reach of him and for a brief moment he had gotten so close to her that he could smell the lavender of her soap, feel the warmth emanate from her skin, but right now she may as well be a thousand miles away back in Fereldan. Zevran wondered if this was the end for them, if all those promises spoken and unspoken had been broken.

The taste of Isabella's skin turned bitter in his mouth.

Zevran sat there silently, watching the now Warden Commander Amell and Arlessa of Amaranthine, wondering what could have happened to her in those months they had been apart and doubt filled his heart, asking himself if she still wanted him in her future.

Just at that moment Leelou did that gesture, the one she did all the time, tucking her bobbed red hair behind her ear. Zevran's earring glittered on Leelou's lobe in the firelight as she fiddled with it distractedly. Leelou Amell still wore his gift.

"That almost sounds like a proposal…" "Only if you want it to be…."

Zevran brought his knees up to his chin, crossed his arms upon them and hid the smile there as words remembered echoed in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Leelou watched Isabella slide her blades into place, taking note of every move she made, looking for hints of improvement in her fighting style since the last time Leelou had sparred with the pirate at the pearl. Only that time the fight was more for fun and had been an instructional lesson, but Leelou's companions learned more from the duel than Leelou ever could.

This time, it was personal.

Isabella rolled her shoulders and straightened up, turning to face Leelou.

"Well, warden. Shall we test our skills? Remember its just you and me, a duel one on one, no one else interferes." Isabella looked from Fluke to Zevran. The mabari laid down to one side, his tongue lolling out looking at Leelou and Zevran gave a noncommittal shrug from his corner.

"Of course. My magic verses your blades." Leelou stood forward, the glee showing on her face.

"Are you sure you want to do this my sweet thing? I able perfectly capable of dodging a few fireballs." Isabella purred.

Leelou laughed inwardly. Did she truly believe that is all I have in my spell book? My, this harlot had a lot to learn.

"Of that, I have no doubt, you pirate wench." Leelou twitched her fingers in a come hither motion. "Bring it on bitch."

Zevran's shoulders shook silently in the corner of Leelou's eye. He was enjoying this far too much.

Isabella's eyes hardened and she leaped forward, her blades flying majestically around her glinting at a frightening speed.

Leelou stood her ground, feeling her battle grin spreading across her face and filling her body with righteous glee down to the tip of toes as the pirate advanced. In the split seconds it took Isabella to cross the cavern, Leelou had already planned her strategy and threw out her left hand, sharply feeling the spell already silently prepared in her head leap from her hand into the pirate's body. Isabella froze in misstep, the paralyze spell capturing her like an artist painting an athlete in motion, her face stuck in the same grimace she had started with.

Leelou sauntered the last few steps towards Isabella laughing and studied her new statue.

"You know Isabella, you'd think people would learn to stop messing with my stuff, but it seems they never do." the mage patted the pirates cheek.

Staring at those big dark eyes, Leelou gave in to the sudden overwhelming urge and pulled her staff back high, swinging it around and smacking the pirate in the side, hearing a satisfying crunch. Nothing like a telekinetic weapon spell to give your staff that extra oomph.

Isabella let a small "ooof" out from between her lips and crumpled to the floor, the paralyze spell wearing off. Leelou the glow of satisfied revenge fill her and made a fatal mistake, turning her back to Isabella upon the ground, giving her opponent the chance the pirate needed.

Isabella rose up from one knee and swept Leelou legs out from under her. Leelou landed hard onto her back, her head crashing against an outcrop of sharp rock. The mage's world exploded in pain as the rock connected with the back of her skull causing white and black dots to float in front of her eyes.

In the blur that was her vision she saw Zevran stand, blade already in hand, taking a step forward only to freeze to the spot, his gaze flicking towards Isabella. Fluke growled from somewhere behind Leelou's head but neither party interfered. Good.

Isabella's blades came zooming down towards Leelou's breast, the glint of the firelight reflecting upon them. The mage's survival instinct kicked in. **Move.**__Leelou rolled out of the way and metal connected with rock, the sound reverberating against the cavern walls.

From her spot on the ground Leelou aimed a fire bolt at Isabella's chest causing the pirate to dodge, hiding in a crevice in the rock wall disappearing and into the shadows. The fire bolt missed its target, fizzling out into nothing in the air behind her.

Using her staff to stand, Leelou felt the world spin and a warm wetness formed on the back of her head from what felt like a cracked skull. Leelou swore under her breath, having had too many of these wounds in the past and knew the dull ache all to well. Concentrating on the spot, she felt the wound knit together and the pain disappear. Leelou shivered. She had never quite got used to that feeling.

Suddenly the cave was all to quiet and Leelou looked around for her opponent, her eyes scanning the shadows. Isabella was nowhere to be seen.

The coward must have slinked into the shadows like an assassin, some duellist indeed. Leelou thought biting her lip in concentration, waiting for Isabella's next move.

There was a crash behind her, making Leelou spin around to face the noise to be welcomed by a mouth full of smoke, Isabella's smoke bomb obliterated Leelou's vision and left her throat stinging heatedly.

A dark shape appeared in the dust cloud to Leelou's right and swiped a blade on her arm, slicing her flesh only to disappear back into the clogging grey smoke. A large hiss of pain slipped between Leelou's lips as blood trickled down her arm, ignoring it Leelou shot a lighting bolt after the retreating shadow and there was a cry of pain as the spell found its target.

Leelou stepped towards the cry, wary of it being a distraction, her staff held out to her side waiting for the next attack. It came from behind. Isabella let out a loud yell of "You will pay!" just as the pirate went to shove her twin blades into the soft waiting flesh of Leelou's back. A spell rushed from the mage's mind and Leelou got her arcane shield up just in time.

The blades connected with a purple bubble, and it flexed back against them, causing only the tips to scar Leelou's back, her own cry of pain falling from her mouth. Even with the shield taking most of the damage, it still bloody hurt.

Leelou spun snarling to face Isabella behind her, raising her fist and clenched it, a purple blue cage appeared around the pirate's entire body contracting, raising Isabella's feet off of the ground while crushing her bones and making her scream.

Leelou could feel her body's mana diminishing so she pulled some from the staff reserve in her hand, raising the point to Isabella's face, intent on burning those pretty eyelashes off along with the rest of her. This slut was going to die for touching Zevran just like the twins had at the Blooming Rose.

Chanting 'Burn baby burn' silently in her head, she had lost all control, anger and jealousy consumed her. Leelou wanted to see the bitch dead at her feet.

Zevran saw the killing fire in Leelou's eyes from his front row seat and moved.

A blade appeared at Leelou's throat, the blade touching her skin without piercing it. The flame blast spell died on the mage's lips as Isabella staggered, holding her ribs, the pirate's shoulder wounded from the lighting bolt.

Leelou eyes slid to her left, following the all too familiar tanned arm holding the blade to her throat.

"Poisoned?" she asked calmly, fighting the instinct to mind blast her new attacker.

"No." Zevran's amber eyes were cold.

Leelou lent into the blade letting it cut her skin wanting to feel the pain in her heart upon her flesh, daring Zevran to take her life with her eyes. Silently asking him to choose who he was to her, her raven, or the crow with a contract on her life. At this moment she wasn't sure she if cared which it was.

Zevran's hand trembled.

"Do not kill my friend warden." His mask had slipped into place. Leelou studied him, her heart pounding wildly and she flicked her eyes back to the panting pirate.

"Why not? I think she's look _so beautiful_ as a burning corpse. Andraste's tits, I'd might even raise her back up, just so I could kill her again." Leelou's neck dripped blood as she spoke, the cut shallow but true. She felt the lines drip down her neckline and settle into the collar of her robe.

"If you kill my friend, you will be just the Warden, not Leelou Amell…. and the Warden will regret coming here." the assassin said cooley.

Leelou's heart broke. Her love had chosen another and now he stood there protecting her, with a blade to her throat.

"Are you threatening me?" she whispered.

Zevran just stayed silent.

Fine. Her was threatening her.

Leelou's world collapsed. What was the point? Her duty was done. The wardens would continue without her. All of her friends have gone their separate ways, never to have that closeness of the road travelled together again. She didn't have long to live anyway because of her tainted blood and the thought of dying alone in the deep roads had never appealed to her. The one thing Leelou could choose now was her own death and she chose to give it to him, the one she loved.

"Fine. Take it. My life is yours." Leelou leaned harder into the cold metal, twisting her neck as she did, not allowing Zevran the time to react. Leelou let his sharpened blade do the work feeling her skin part open, her own hot blood stream and pool between her breasts.

"NO!" Zevran's cry filled the cave, echoing into the distance.

Leelou fell to the floor, her hand instinctively going to her throat as she smiled up at Zevran's face, his eyes wide in shock. She had chosen this.

"Death happens, crow." Leelou said feeling the tears fall freely from her eyes for the future she couldn't have as she welcomed the darkness claiming her.


	6. Chapter 6

Zevran reached for Leelou as she fell, her blood staining her clothes. His fingertips missing her robes as she fell. For split seconds Rinna's dead face popped into his mind, merging with Leelou's in front of him, her throat open and spraying everything around them in her blood as he spat in her face.

No, this couldn't happen again. He would not let it happen again.

"Get out Isabella." he spat.

"I'm sorry Zev." Isabella obeyed, her hand drifting over Zevran's shoulder consolingly as she left, her arm wrapped tightly around her broken ribs.

Zevran held one of Leelou's own hands to her neck, hoping she would heal herself, and searched her belt for poultices with the other.

"Grifone, si prega di non morire…" he pleaded to Leelou's still form, knowing he just had minutes before she bled out and stopped breathing. It was strange using his knowledge of how quick someone dies to save their life. Zevran's throat burned with suppressed tears.

Fluke stood back whining pitifully.

Zevran's hands closed on a tiny red vial and forced Leelou to drink it, she gave out little choking sounds as the blood flowing from under their hands slowed.

"Braska! Heal!" Zevran shouted, his voice echoing upon the rock walls the panic in him rising. Why had she done this? My life is yours? Did she not know what she meant to him?

Zevran did something he hadn't done in a long time, he prayed. Please… maker don't let her die. Leelou cant die. Not here, now, like this, not by my blade. Not my golden griffon, all fire and cheek and laughter. Not her. Leelou's hand started to glow blue under his and Zevran's heart leapt. He pressed her hand harder against the wound.

"Si, grifone. Like this. Si." She gasped for air underneath the pressure.

Leelou's hand grew warm and the blood from under their clamped hands stop flowing. Zevran tentatively raised his hand, his fingers wrapped around hers and examined her neck, but there was too much blood to see. Using the pad of his thumb he stroked her pale skin gently, clearing the blood away from where the wound had been and found it to be whole.

Zevran let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Leelou's golden eyelashes fluttered and opened, her green eyes beset with tears.

"Raven…."

Zevran's heart swelled at the sight of her and he bent down, claiming her mouth with his own.

* * *

><p>Leelou choked and spat, the taste of something unfamiliar in her mouth was being forced down her throat along with Zevran's possessive tongue. She slapped his face, <strong>hard.<strong>

Zevran sat back on his heels grinning, his eyes alight.

"You still taste of her Zevran." Leelou stated, her heart broken into pieces. Fluke came over and shoved his head under her arm and she fussed behind his ear, the whole time staring at the elf. The blackness had been claiming her, Leelou had seen the shapes of the fade on her minds horizon, when she had heard his voice, pleading, then ordering. The healing magic within her had reacted to his voice, almost acting on its own, the instinct to survive too strong. So much for choosing her own death.

Zevran's face dimmed.

"I said before, I find pleasures where I can, yes? It was only a distraction, grifone. You know the difference between us and a distraction, no?"

Oh. Leelou knew the difference. She was the one who had taught him, that sex for fun and sex with someone you loved were completely different things. In a sad way, that's how she had found out who her heart belonged to.

"What ever happened to 'I am many things, an assassin, a thief, a lover, but I am not a cheat?' Hm?" Leelou let Zevran's own words hang in the air.

Zevran couldn't meet Leelou's eyes.

It doesn't matter now, Leelou thought, Zevran didn't truly care. Not enough to stay faithful.

"What if I had decided I wanted a distraction, Zevran? There have been plenty of offers, you know. I probably could have asked Anders, or Nathaniel. Maybe I should have taught Alistair a few new things, had his arms wrapped around me on all those long cold nights at the keep?" She chided. See if he liked the idea, Leelou thought, knowing him he'd probably not care, or even ask to join in.

Zevran's head whipped up. "No."

"No?" Leelou asked, surprised.

"Not Alistair." he whispered.

"Why is that Zevran?" she ventured.

"You care about him. Yes?"

"Well that's obvious." Leelou snorted.

"Then not Alistair." he repeated.

Leelou stared at Zevran, his eyes guarded, but his body giving him away.

Finally, Leelou thought, at last he found this no longer funny. Zevran's body was still and strained, the thought of her with Alistair had hit a sore nerve that Leelou didn't know he had. He really didn't like it…

"Not Alistair?… You don't like the idea do you? The image of his head between my legs, kissing and sucking, the bristles on his chin tickling my inner thighs….."

Zevran's jaw clenched and Leelou delighted in it. Let him feel the sting of jealousy for once.

"You **hate** the idea of him plunging inside of me, building up a rhythm and making me cry out…" she said arching her back, letting her hand stroke down her leg for emphasis. Her body complained at the movement, still sore from the fight but she ignored it.

" Stop." the word escaped from Zevran's lips.

"Its **ok** if I went to some nameless, faceless whore and **paid **for a service, oh…. that would be **fine**, after all a body has **needs**… but the thought of me crying out Alistair's name in the dark as he came inside of me…." Leelou's hand found her breast and squeezed.

"BRASKA! I said stop woman!" Zevran snarled, grabbing Leelou's wrist, his face a grimace.

"Raven,… are you jealous?" Leelou grinned. It was painted clearly in his voice.

"Me? Jealous? Haha!" Zevran released her, laughing, his mask back in place. Leelou saw straight through him.

"You **are **jealous." she realised aloud. Zevran shot her a look.

"Oh, …you would have every right to be,… after all when you gave me this earring you basically proposed to me, did you not?" she ventured, hoping. Maybe the future she had been wishing for was still within their reach. Could he ever be faithful to her?

"Si, if that is what you want." Zevran gave Leelou his puppy eyes.

Leelou heart melted, instantly forgiving him everything. It just wasn't fair. He did this to her every time, he could walk up to her and say that he had accidentally killed Fluke and she would still probably forgive him. Alistair had nothing on Zevran's puppy eyes.

"Why would you think I want anything different?" Leelou reached out to him.

"Raven, I travelled half of Thedas to find you. I've become an assassin for you and I came to help you kill every crow who dared try hurt you. I was just lucky the gods sent me here instead of to Antiva… where I thought you would be."

"Then, you still wish to be with me, yes?" hope glimmered in his amber eyes.

"Didn't I already say my life was yours? I meant it." she laid her hand on his cheek covering his tattoo there. Zevran leaned into her hand, kissing her wrist sending shivers down her spine and heat tugged at her loins. The cheat.

"Oh, no you don't pirate Zevran. Bath first. I want you to scrub every inch of that slattern Isabella off of you." She tried to not grin at him and failed.

Zevran laughed. Leelou sighed shaking her head.

Sometimes it hurt to forgive.

* * *

><p>Zevran led Leelou further back into the caverns, his hand holding hers the entire time deftly guiding her feet around his traps, leaving Fluke behind to guard the entrance. Zevran was surprised at himself, he just didn't want to let go of her hand, needing to feel Leelou's fiery warmth on his skin. He was just so relieved she was alive, his heart couldn't have borne her death at his blade, even if it had been her own doing.<p>

Zevran came to a realisation, it was finally time to fully face his feelings for her, before he lost her to the maker.

Zevran took her deeper into a smaller cave which he had discovered while setting up his traps and watched Leelou's face light up in delight at the sight. Zevran smiled, knowing she would like it.

"Oh, raven. Its so beautiful… I wonder what kind of stones these are… they're like stars."

Zevran briefly remembered a moment of their past, laying side by side as Leelou named the stars. She had always loved the stars.

The cave walls glittered in unknown gems, each one giving off a blue glow lighting the rock pool beneath them. Zevran had been using this place for weeks, as cold as the water was, it was the only safe place to bathe.

Leelou took a seat on a outcrop of rock, her green eyes sparkling in the blue glow.

Zevran peeled off his trousers and stretched, purposely showing Leelou the tattoos on his back. "Will you not join me, grifone? The water is very bracing yes?"

"No. I'm not laying a finger on you until your clean. You stink of sandalwood. I used to like sandalwood… I don't think I ever will again." Leelou's voice came out very matter of fact.

"As you like." Zevran dove into the pool and came up swearing.

"MERDA! Colder than Morrigan's ice bolt!"

"Hm?" Leelou asked distractedly, her eyes a million miles away.

"I said, the water is very cold. Maybe you could help with that. Yes?" the elf swam to the side, sliding his fingertips through his hair, pulling his blond locks out of his eyes.

"Oh, if course. No problem." Leelou answered, her voice dreamy. Zevran watched as she walked over to him, blinking the cold droplets of ice water from his eyelashes and undressed her with his eyes. He knew every curve of that body, every mark. Including the tattoo of the golden brown griffon above her heart, placed there by his own needles. Leelou gave him no notice and knelt by the waters edge putting her hand in the cold pool. Under the water her hand started to glow, first orange, then red. The water around her skin started to boil until the whole of the rock pool was as warm as a bath pored at any tavern.

"Mhmmm. thank you." Zevran purred, laying backwards in the now steaming pool watching her turn and bend over, her rear high in the air as she rummaged through her pack.

"Catch." Leelou threw something towards him.

Zevran hand flew up into the air, catching the object in one hand, to find it was the best Antivan soap, laced with orange and spices. His favourite.

Zevran raised it to his nose and breathed in the scent of home.

"Ah, this should do the job, yes?" he said lathering up bubbles. He let the soap slide over his skin, as he watched Leelou, trying to entice her closer with his movements, knowing that she liked the view when he stretched his body like **this.** She didn't even look up from the floor.

"I bought some on the Denerim market from Cesar for you." She said quietly.

The water dripped loudly in the quiet cave as Zevran waited for her to speak some more but Leelou stayed erringly silent.

"You know, grifone. This would be so much more pleasurable if you joined me." Zevran teased, swimming to the side were where she was sitting.

Leelou raised her head, her eyes full of tears. The sight of her face like that hit Zevran's chest like a thunderbolt.

"Is there anywhere they didn't touch you?" Leelou asked between sobs.

For a brief moment Zevran was angry, thinking that she was over reacting. Here they were, finally back together and instead of her leaping into his arms as she usually did, as she **should** be doing, Leelou sat there weeping because he had been with another.

Then, Zevran remembered the feeling of when she chided him earlier, filling his mind with images of her and Alistair together, of how he hated it.

As Leelou's face streamed with tears, he realised this was the first time that he had ever see her openly cry. This time, Leelou didn't even try to hide it and it hurt him to his very core. In that moment, all of the assassins insecurities faded away, Zevran knew she truly loved him and that those tears were for him alone.

"Here." Zevran stretched his neck and took Leelou's hand, placing her fingertips upon the half moon scar on his neck.

"No one touched here but you." He stared into those jade green eyes, shining and red from the tears shed for him as they filled his heart. A moment of pure clarity and calm finally spread through Zevran's soul. This was the only person he ever wanted.

"How do you know that?" She sobbed openly.

"I wouldn't allow it." Zevran whispered, wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling her closer to him. He had to touch her, just had to. Zevran needed to know this was real, not some dream a demon had thought up to torment him. He needed her touch to confirm that she was her and not really lying dead in the next room, her throat slit and life's blood soaking into the earthen ground.

Leelou leant past his mouth and found her mark, her fiery breath against his skin, whispering "Raven…I love you." Zevran body uncontrollably shuddered as she moved that last inch, pressing her lips to the scar, to her mark, the one spot he had saved for her touch alone. Leelou bit down upon it, biting and sucking it gently as Zevran arms tightened around her pulling Leelou in the warm water clothes and all.

"Grifone… Ti amo…Mi vuoi sposare" he whispered, his heart speaking for him.

Zevran knew she wouldn't understand, and one day he would gather the courage to ask her in Fereldan.

Leelou gasped releasing her mark, her tongue tracing a line up his neck and she whispered in his ear.

"Si, Raven. I will."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Authors note<em>**

_I have used Italian for Antivan in my stories._

_By all accounts Antiva is based loosely on Italy of old and Zevran uses a mixture of Italian and Spanish_

_when he speaks. The part of the fun making a new world is it doesn't have to make sense lol._

_I do not speak Italian and have got these translations off of Google, so I apologise if there is any mistakes._

_I don't know about you, but i love the idea of Zevran slipping into his native tongue when his heart speaks, a way of saying what he wants to without revealing himself to his Fereldan speaking lover. (too bad Leelou caught on)  
><em>

_For this story, as I intended, are these translations:_

_Grifone = Griffon_

_Grifone d'oro = Golden Griffon_

_si prega di non morire = please dont die_

_Mi vuoi sposare =will you marry me_

_Ti amo = I love you_

_Merda = shit  
><em>


End file.
